Search for Vegeta
by kginob
Summary: AU It looks like trunks isn't the only time traveler anymore. Vegeta meets his newest member of the family Cain
1. Unknown Visitor

Search for Vegeta

He falls out of the ship confused and dizzy.  For some reason he doesn't remember why he's here. All that he does know is two things.  His name is Cain, and he's looking for Vegeta.  He stumbles to his feet and tries to remember everything that happened prior to him waking up.  He then notices a button on the side.  He pushes it and then the ship collapses into a capsule.  He then began his search.  

            Vegeta flies into the sky with frustration.  He doesn't know why he's being summoned.  He flies into the clouds and lands on the lookout.  He looks on to see Piccolo standing next to Dende and Baba.  "So why have I been summoned?  I didn't know I was invited to a costumed party.  All we have so far is a little witch and two green men."

"That's real funny Vegeta." Piccolo replied sarcastically.  "We've got a situation." 

"It appears that we have another visitor of immense power."

"So, what else is new, why was I only called?"

"Well it appears that he's looking for you Vegeta." Baba replied.  His name is Cain and he's also not from this time."

"Is he another android?"

"No, he's from earth; it also looks like he's from your bloodline, so he's from the future."

"If he's looking for me then he'll now where to find me." He proclaimed. 

"No, you have to find him Vegeta.  It's more complicated then that.  Baba has looked into her crystal ball and saw that if you don't find him others from his time will and that means a whole lot of trouble."

"And what is this trouble?"

"They could conquer this entire planet." Baba interrupted.  

"Fine then, I'll find him." He said with a low grunt.

"There is something else.  For some reason he doesn't remember anything, all he knows is that his name is Cain and he's looking for you.

"Is there anything else I should know before I go?"

"Here's a picture of him."  She activates her ball and shows a picture of a young man with blonde hair and a dark goatee.  "You should find him in the jungle on an island south of Grand Dessert."

"I will be watching here on the lookout if you need assistance.  I'll also call Gohan."

"The son of Kakarot isn't necessary.  I shall handle this myself.  This is my blood line I will deal with this alone."  And with that he turns and flies off.

"Hey piccolo, why didn't you go with him?"

"Knowing Vegeta he would claim that I would get in the way.  And since this is his family I figured this was something that he would want to do alone. But I'll keep an eye out just in case"

"I'm afraid he'll need your help and gaohan's as well." Baba interrupted.  "I shall stay here until this is all settled."  (But at the end it won't be Vegeta who saves the boy, it will be up to the boy to save us.)


	2. Vegeta meets Cain

Search part2

Cain wanders through the jungle unclear of where he has to go.  All of a sudden a dinosaur emerges form nowhere and tries to add him to tonight's main course.  Instinctively he flies out of the way and blasts the dino in the face, scaring it off.  Astonished he looks at his hands and tries to summons the energy again.  "How long have I been able to do this?  Where am I?  Why can't I remember anything?"  He closes his eyes and once again tries to remember who he is and why he's here.  But the only ting he can remember is that he's looking for Vegeta.  He then flies into the air and discovers a small island and floats to it.  "Maybe I can find someone who can help me." 

"And where are you going off to Vegeta?"

"I'm on a mission Bulma, I shall return later."

"Oh, but I was hoping that….."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm wearing the red one Vegeta."(Honestly, if you don't get what is going on someone didn't have a certain chat with their mommy about the birds and the bees.)

'Of all the times for this to happen.' He thinks to himself.  He loves it when she wears the red one (wink, wink) "Keep it warm, I won't be long, but expect company."

"What do you mean company Vegeta I sent the kids away already, I don't want company."

"I'll explain later Bulma." And with that he disconnects with her on the watch communicator. (Yes Vegeta has a watch communicator, don't have a cow.)  He sees the island up ahead and descends onto the shore.  He scans the area for energy levels and finds the strongest, closest one, guessing it to being Cain he walks in its direction.                                                                                                                                                                          Cain floats up into a fruit tree to grab something to eat.  While he's eating the fruit he notices a man with black spiked hair right under him.  He doesn't move a muscle not knowing whether he's friend or foe.  "Cain, I know you're out here I can cense you.  Quit hiding and come out here and face me."  Thinking this to be a threat he jumps from the tree and lunges for Vegeta.  Vegeta merely moves out of the way and gives him a quick kick to the side and lands perfectly on his feet.  "If you're Cain then I'm not impressed."

"How do you know me?  Who are you?" he replies holding his slightly sore side.

"You mean to tell me you don't know the face of the one you're searching for?  I am Vegeta, the Prince of All Sayians."

"You're Vegeta?  Thank the Kais I have found you."

"And it's a good thing we found you both."  Vegeta and Cain turned to see a group of commandos with weapons pointed at them both.  "Now we have you right where we want you."

Kginob: alright I know this one was short but hey what can I say, I'm not getting any responses x_x  please respond to this one it took a lot of thought into this new character.


	3. Big Trouble

            They stood on the cliff with vicious intent in their eyes.  They have been tracking Cain for some time now and sine they believed they brought "too much" equipment for the task, they could easily take on the rest of the fighters of this time.  There Is a total of 6.  There are two who can be best described as "Krillians on crack".  Yes they are twins but they are creepy.  The next guy is slim and very muscular.  This guy you can tell with his cocky attitude is a merc.  

"Tic, Tac, take them." And with that the twins jumped and flew at Vegeta with a maniacal laugh.

"Vegeta, what do we do?" Cain asked.

            "Move out of the way and let the warriors at the battle."  Vegeta flew into the air to meet Tic and Tac.  "Please try to keep up; it's been a slow day."  As one lunges for him he spins out of the way and round-house kicks the other.  He plays back and forth between the two until he grows bored and dominates them both.  The other soldier sees this and they get upset.

            "Tank, go." the commander orders as the 7' house of a man flew into battle.  They then noticed Cain standing below staring at the battle in the sky.  "And where are you going Jack?"

"Oh, just to have a little fun.  Can't let those guys have all the fun.

"Just don't kill him, yet."

            (I don't understand why this happening is.) He thinks to himself while watching the battle above.  He then has what seems to be flash backs of his own battles.  He looks into the sky to see Vegeta doing the same attacks as in the flash back.  He finally decides to help Vegeta when Tank gets behind him and delivers a blow to the head when he is interrupted by another.

            "Hello there mate don't get ahead of yourself, you've got a fight on your hands."  Jack stood in a fighting stance ready to battle.  "Do you know why they call me Jack; because of my special technique!"  He crosses his arms and sends out lashes of energy that resembles a ripping motion henceforth 'Jack the Ripper'.  Cain instinctively dodges out of the way and fires his very own but weaker Galick Gun.  

            Vegeta, after knocking his three attackers away, noticed this (Good, some of his memory is finally returning.  I should end this quick before I get too bored.  Besides she is wearing the 'red one' after all.)  And so one by one he knocks them towards their commander.  He then separates Cain and Jack with an energy blast.  "I grow tired of this useless battle.  I can no longer amuse myself with these pathetic weaklings.  Let the strongest among you come and face me so we may end this now; I have other things to do that will be more entertaining than what I have seen."

"So what now boss?"

"Phase two; Kaffir, are you ready?"

"Yes sir."  The sixth and final member of the Squad is a woman with long brown hair. She is also the second in command.

                        "Alright men, stand down, I'll handle this."  The commander floats up to Vegeta and begins the taunting.  "Just so you know Vegeta where I'm from sayians are things of the past."

"Is that so, well I guess it's up to me to show you what we can do."

            "Good I haven't been given the chance to utilize my full potential for quite some time!"  And so the battle raged on between the two.  Cain watched in amazement at Vegeta's fighting skills until he then noticed the others preparing to fire a rifle at Vegeta.

            "Vegeta, No!!"  He flies as fast as he can but he can't make it in time.  Vegeta turns to swat it away but it's not designed to be deflected.  Vegeta lets out a cry of pain as his energy crackles around him.  He hasn't felt pain like this since Babidi took control of his mind. (And we all saw that episode and the ones after) The commander charged for Vegeta as he began to fall towards the ground.  Cain immediately got in the way, decking the commander and grabbing Vegeta and flying away.

"Commander, should we go after them?"

            "No, there is no point in it now." He replied wiping the blood from his lips caused by both men.  "That energy dampener will take a long while to wear off and by that time we'll be done.  Besides something is wrong with Cain.  He was our biggest concern but now he's just as clueless as them.  No matter, I would've crushed him anyways.  Regroup, we leave in 30 minutes.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace Vegeta, I have to find some help or we'll never make it."

"I need no help, I'm the prince of all……" he answered in a weak tone.

"You barely have enough energy to stay conscious.  There's no way you could fight."

"He can't but I can kid." Cain looked up to see a tall namekian with his arms crossed.


	4. Regroup

"Who are you?" Cain demanded, ready to defend himself and Vegeta.

"Relax kid, I'm here to help.  Follow me, someone's waiting us."

"Where are we going?"

"The lookout, come on."

Piccolo charges up and flies off into the distance.  Knowing that if he stays here the others might catch up so he decides to follow him.  "What do you mean the lookout?"

"The Guardian's lookout above the earth."

"That lookout, how do you know of it?"

"I used to be the guardian, well sort of anyway."

"Wait, your Kami the creator of the dragonballs?"

"I was, it seems that some more of your memory has returned, now let's go."

They get to the lookout to find Dende and Mr. Popo waiting on their return.  Cain notices another standing in black and green (yes, it's the sayiaman outfit).  "Who's that Piccolo?"

"It's Gohan."

"Hey Piccolo, what's going on here?"

"I'll explain later.  Dende can you heal Vegeta?"

"I'll try."  Piccolo signals for Cain to put Vegeta down.  He places his hands over the barely conscious Vegeta and begins the process.  "What the…" energy began to crackle around Vegeta so till Dende jumped back.  "Something's wrong I can't do it.  Something's blocking me."  

"I need no ones help." Vegeta said trying to stand up but is too weak to.  He then finds the will to stand on his own and clenches his fist.  "I will crush them with my own hands.  No one does this to me."  

"Vegeta you can barely stand there's no way you're fighting again."

"Quiet fool, you may come from the future but you know nothing of me and certainly not of my pride!"  Vegeta began to charge and felt the power surge through him.  Then something snapped in the back of his head as the blast that hit him took effect.  He fell in pain, landing on his knees.  His hands pushing against the ground so he won't completely give way.  "What is this?"

"So, it's a physical block around your power, keeping you from accessing it.  The good news is its starting to wear off.  I guess you'll have to wait Vegeta."

"Darn them." He began to curse under his breath.

"So, what do we do?"

"Its simple, we fight." Gohan answered.

Somewhere back in the jungle…

"Commander, it's been thirty minutes."  Jack replied as the rest of the crew followed behind.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes sir.  We are ready to go."

"Good. Now let's kill us some Sayians…"


	5. Plans and Preperation

"Kaffir, have you found them yet"

"Yes Commander I have." She said looking through her cybernetic eye implant.  "And according to their coordinates they are at the lookout."

"Good, now kill us Vegeta!" replied Tic, and Tac.  These are brothers that share everything, their words, their opponents, and their crazed state of mind.  Soldiers that were tested upon and this was the end result.

"Not yet, were not sure if the other was born yet."  The commander replied.  Lets finish our mission then you can all the fun you want."  Their answer was a maniacal laugh.  "What's wrong Jack?"  He said looking over to his upset merch.

"This waiting is wrong, commander, you know by now they have reinforcements, and Vegeta is strong, by the time we get there he'll probably find a way to overcome the effects."

"No he won't, he's strong but not that strong, and he's certainly not that smart.  He'll be too weak to put up a fight and if he does I'll crush him."  He was interrupted by mumbling from Tank.  "What was that solider, I couldn't hear you?"

"Well sir… this is 500 years in the past, so our information might be wrong, Vegeta might have even reached ssj2, which is way stronger than y…" THWOOMM!  Tank was unable to finish his comment because he was struck down by the commander.

"Know your place solider, we have the technology, the knowledge and the strength to take care of anyone here even if Goku came back from the dead. And no one is stronger than me!  Now lets move, and if anyone else has a complaint speak now, and Die!"  And with that they all flew towards the lookout.

…..

"What does this do again?"  Cain asked Dende who is stretching out his palms in his direction.

"Huh… I'm trying to read your mind to see why exactly you came here in the first place." He answered in an annoyed tone.  "But it looks like your mind is a complete blank, I can't find the answer.  It looks like we'll have to wait until you recover your memory.

Piccolo, disappointed with the outcome walks over to Mr. Popo with an idea, after talking with him Popo agrees walks over to Vegeta who's still struggling and plucks a hair from his head.  "You oaf, what was that for?  I demand to know."

"You'll see Vegeta; it's for your safety as well as our own."  Mr. Popo replies as he turns and walks into his shop.

Unsure of what just happened; Vegeta looked to Piccolo for the answers.  "Explain Namek"

"There's no way you can join in on the fight.  This will confuse them for a while."  He then looks over to Dende talking with Gohan.  "Dende, take Vegeta over to the chamber?"

"Well, what for Piccolo?"

"If that attack is temporary then it should wear off faster there.  And hurry, they'll be here soon."

"I need no ones help!" Vegeta once again rose to his feet and started to take a step, Dende got there just in time as he nearly collapsed again but was caught by Dende.  "I will crush them for this." He said in a weak tone.

"I know Vegeta, you will; just as soon as you recover."

"Gohan, are you ready?"

"Sure Piccolo," Gohan took three steps back. "Because evil can not stand against 'The Great Sayiaman'!"  he declares finishing with one of his trademark poses.

A confused Cain walks over to an also confused Piccolo.  "Does he always do this?"

"Only recently; something he picked up from school.  I know he didn't learn that from me."

"And you said he's the son of Goku?"

"These guys act like I'm not even here…" mumbles the frustrated Gohan still stuck in his pose.

"Wait Gohan, Cain they're here get ready."  The three stood ready to fight as the commandos appeared and landed.

"Well, it appears that he did find reinforcements after all, I'm impressed; especially with your memory loss and all," Cain looked on stunned. "Oh yes I figured it out."

"Told you he would commander."

"Quiet jack; so now that we have all found you lets get down to business shall we.  Jack, since you were right kill the whelp.  Everyone else spread out!


	6. Battle Begins

[glow=cyan,2,300]Part 6[/glow]

"Where's Vegeta Kaffir, can you find him?"

"No commander I'm not finding him anywhere on my scanner." she replied

"The weakling must have gone into hiding. We'll find him soon enough now lets play!"

This was a nightmare, for someone who couldn't remember the reason why he came here in the first place; all he could do was blame himself. Now as the commandos charge for battle he must find a way to shake the cob-webs blocking his memories. Because what's inside will be the key to their victory.  
Piccolo threw off his helmet and cape, Gohan made his rusty fighting stance, and Cain closed his eyes took a deep breath before flying to meet Jack" Don't be in too much of a hurry to find death boy it will come soon enough."

"I will not die here not by you, not by your hands! I will find the reason I came here and I will go home!" He raised his palms in the air and fired a large ki blast towards his assailant.

"Don't think so mate!" Jack yelled, firing his own blast to neutralize the other. He turned to find Cain. "Now where'd you run off to?" WHAAMMM!!! Jack went down to the ground from a blow to the back of the head.

.........................

Piccolo and Gohan were back to back as the enemy surrounded them. It's been seven years since they were in an actual fight and for the first time since then they were enjoying it.

"I'll ask this once, where is vegeta?" The Commander demanded.

"And why should we tell you?" Piccolo demanded.

"Curiosity, besides we don't want any more reinforcements coming in now do we? So where is he?"

"He's right here." the commandos turned to see Mr. Popo walking out of the lookout with Vegetal besides him. "And he's one hundred percent."

"Not true, saw us with eyes vegeta get hit. Not true he well!" Tic and Tac hissed.

"You can never underestimate a sayian's pride or potential." Gohan boasted

(It's about time you finished that doll Popo...) Piccolo thought to himself.

"Sir, I'm not reading any energy signature from him; it doesn't look like he'll be able to do anything at all." Kaffir reported.

"Good, Tic, Tac, have fun with him. Tank assist Kaffir, the Namek is mine!"

"Fine you want me lets go. But you won't like the outcome."

"Funny, that's what they said before I wiped your home planet of it's existence." Piccolo's anger rose up in his face. "If your going to ask why then I'll go ahead an tell you... I was bored!"

"Murderer! Your nothing but scum, I will personally make sure you pay the price for what you've done!" Piccolo charged blindly, something he doesn't do.

........................

"Last words for you Vegetal?" The doll can't respond. remember the twins are a tad crazy so even though the face looks funny it looks like vegeta and it smells like vegeta so it must be him. "Coward you speak!" they demanded. Still no reply. "Fine you die now!!" they laughed manically charging in for the kill.

........................

Cain and Jack have been battling for what seems like an eternity. Jack is merely having fun while Cain is slowly remembering old battles in his head and trying to figure everything out. He's seeing a little boy crying in the rain, a fighter in black, a woman, and an old man. all these things spinning around his head while trying to fight off Jack is leaving himself too open.

"Hah, I've got you!" once more Jack does his special attack, this time a direct hit, sending Cain crashing down to the earth. "Should've kept your guard up."

"Cain, NO!!" Gohan cried but was suckered punch by Tank.

"You shouldn't worry about others..."

"When your losing a fight yourself!" Kaffir added with a roundhouse kick, causing Gohan to skid back five feet.

"Barbarians, that's what you are, that's what you all are. But I've fought Cell, Frieza, Trained with Piccolo, and my dad, and you hit too soft for them. Losing, no I'm not losing, I was testing you. I might be a little rusty but I'm no fool." Gohan charged up and became an ssj. "Now, where were we?"

....................

Believe it or not the doll had the upper hand against Tic and Tac. Hand to hand they were no match against the doll's onslaught. Even though it couldn't fly or charge it did very well. "Now you die!" After finally catching it off guard Tic jumped behind his brother so they could perform their special technique. Tac fired a long blast towards the doll while Tic formed energy balls in each hand and placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. The doll was able to block the blast but it wasn't able to defend against the balls that were hid within the blast and phased into the doll. Unable to do anything the doll exploded.

"Killed we Vegetal, killed we Vegetal!" they cheered in their broken speech.

Kaffir, who was still battling Gohan, noticed a power signature appearing on her cybernetic eye. "NO, it can't be!!!"

"Good he's out." Gohan replied

"Killed we vegeta, Killed we VegetAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The two were blasted from existence by a ki blast. All turned to see Vegeta standing before a cloud of smoke and the remains of the doll.

"I must admit, sending in that thing was brilliant, too bad it was destroyed it would make a good spar." he looked up at his previous attackers with hatred. "You will share the same fate as your comrades here. I will personally see to it. I hope your ready for death!" he declared charging up to a ssj.

"Impossible, there's no way he'd recover so soon. He should be out for almost an entire day!"

"Give it up; you and the rest of your commandos are done. the only thing that awaits you is death for the crimes you have committed." Piccolo said.

"See, I told you commander, I told you he'd find a way!"

"Jack, unless the boy is dead then I suggest you shut up!" he demanded. With a sigh Jack flew down to find Cain. "Narcross Punch!!!" dark purple energy surrounded his right fist as he slammed it into the ground; sending energy sparks and dust everywhere. "Team, Plan Omega!" The three remaining solders activated devices on their belts causing metal to surround their heads and their wrists. "NONE OF YOU SHALL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!!!"


	7. Oopa's Interferance, Jacks Demise

"Father, NO!!!!" the little boy screams, holding his dead father in his arms. "You killed him, you killed my father!" He stood up full of rage and hatred. The air crakled under his immense power. With a blood curdling scream he charged at his enemy...

"Hey, you okay? Come on wake up."

"I remember..." he faintly responds.

"What, did you just fall from Korin's Tower?"

"No, but you better go," his eyes focuses and an indian comes into view. "he's looking for me. and i don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine, but you need to hide, you are badly injured. I need to hide you." He helps Cain to his feet.

"So, what's your name kid?" he asks in a week tone.

"My name is Oopa."

"Nice to meet you, i'm Cain."

* * *

"Enough talk, come, show me what you've got!" Vegeta replied, charging into battle. Piccolo and Gohan understood the possible danger this new armor presented. But knowing that they wouldn't get an answer so soon, they followed Vegeta's lead. 

"Narcross Punch!!"

* * *

He flies towards the crash site and sees no body. "Alright where did that kid go?" Jack finally got to the ground and landed with a thoom, just for effect. "Alright, i know you're there, come on out." He demanded forming a ki ball at some nearby bushes. "Don't make me flush you out." 

"What do you want here?" out of the bushes came an Indian. "What have you come to seek?"

"Oh, nuthing really just some garbage that fell down here. Once iI dispose of it i'll out of your hair."

"I'm sorry, but if there was any garbage I disposed of it already." he said gripping the knife behind his back.

"Sorry mate but i don't believe you. It seems that whenever i'm being lied to then me ears start to tingle. You know where the kid is and you're going to tell me where he's hiding."

"No, you desire to kill him, his heart is too noble."

"Look Tonto, i'll give you one chance to give the kid up."

"Spirits guide me..." with cat like speed Indian named Oopa charged, nearly stunning the mercenary.

"What the, hold still," Jack fired numerous blasts but he kept missing as Oopa dodged each one to get in closer. His main goal was to stun him to find Cain, but this isn't working. As Oopa drew his blade Jack instinctively used his ripping technique to knock Oopa to the ground. "Okay Kid now you're going to show me where he is, or i go to that camp site i saw on the way down."

"Leave him alone, your fight is with me!" out from the bushes staggers Cain, holding onto his shoulder.

"Well, it looks as though there's still some fight in you, good." he throws Oopa into a tree. "Now, where were we? Oh yes i remember, I was about to do this." he presses a button on his belt causing the same metal to surrond his wrists and head.

"Oh... i see... the Hunter armor..." Jack's face grew white. "hoping you'd get an advantage with something that my father created." he holds up his right hand and creates glowing bright blue energy ball. "And if anyone knows how to 'counter' it, it's me." Jack stood paralyzied. "Oh and if you haven't figured it out, the hit i took gave me back my memory. Thanks..."

The energy ball exploded in his hand, causing waves of energy to expand to a ten mile radius. There appeared to be no physical evidence but the end result was apparent. To his fear, Jack's armor was melting from his body. "No, it can't be, No!"

"Yes, it is, I've just took care of the only chance you had against me." He tensed his muscles, and powered up. "Say hello to Havock for me." He craked an evil looking smile as his energy turned golden yellow.

* * *

The Battle was in the commandos' favor. Vegeta's frustration began to show on his face. Every time he charged up they would become even stronger and faster. With a swift back-hand and an uppercut, Vegeta backed away for questioning. "That's a fancy little toy, increasing your power. How weak you must be to use such a crutch against me." he said with a smirk. 

"Oh trust me vegeta, I'm more than capable of taking care of you; i just needed a guine pig to test my armor. You're right though, but this beautiful pice of machinery doesn't just increase my strength, it does so whenever you increase your energy output. My strength even becomes greater then yours." he lifts his head and laughs. "So there's nothing any of you can do to stop us!"

* * *

Mr. Popo and Dende are hiding behind a pillar on the other side of the lookout. Watching from the distance, they become very worried. "Oh my, this doesn't look good, not good at all."

"No it doesn't Mr. Popo." Dende answered.

"Hey, Bobo!!" Mr. popo looked up to see Cain landing right next to them.

"My name is Mr. Popo."

"Whatever, look, if you have anything electronic then I suggest you go and turn it off now!"

"Whatever for?" Dende asked.

"I don't have time to explain just go." Popo responded with a nod and Cain flew towards the battle.


	8. Sayian Stand

Vegeta crashed into the ground, a bruise forming on his right cheek. He reached up to wipe away the blood trickling from his mouth. He swore under his breath looking up at his opponent floating high above him; laughing. "You think this is funny? I am Vegeta, the prince of Sayians. I will crush you, and leave your remains for the vermin to devour. You will fall by my hands…" He stood to his feet raised his power level. "AND MINE ALONE!"

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo weren't having much luck either. Tank and Kaffir had backed them into a corner with this new technology that's giving them the upper hand. 

"Hey Piccolo, any luck?"

"No, and no matter what I do it's not enough, they just keep getting stronger. This fight might take awhile."

"Nothing you do will matter Namek filth." Kaffir interrupted. "This is Hunter armor, the greatest technological achievement in history. You imbeciles don't know what you're dealing with."

"And you won't live long enough to care…" Tank boasted charging up. He leaned over and as the metal from his helmit slithered away from his mouth; his enrgy swirled around his head. With a loud cry he yelled "Tank Blast!" a bright yellow energy blast burst from his mouth and is heading straight for the two fighters. Unable to block the two braced for the worst.

* * *

"Come now Vegeta, you can obviously see you're no match for me... just give up so this can be quick and easy." the commander said while going for a rounhouse kick. Vegeta dematerialized as the kick was about to make contact with precision he reapeared and dropped an elbow on his opponents head. 

"Sorry to disapoint you, but i'm having too much fun. LET ME KNOW IF THIS HURTS!" he placed his hands together and fired. "Final Flash!"

The blast hit it's target with tremendous force. The cloud of smoke was so thick the commander could no longer to be seen.

While the stood with his arms crossed smirking with approval. As the dust settled his eyes grew wide with shock as The Commander appeared behind him.

"Was that it Vegeta? I thought you would have been stronger than that. I guess I should've known better to expect more from someone so primitive."

He dropped his head while still smirking. "I see, so it also blocks my energy attacks. He replies while turning to face his opponent. "Foolish little soldier, I have grown tired of your little tricks; so lets end this!"

* * *

"Gohan, brace for it!" Piccolo yelled. The blast was so enormous that the entire lookout vibrated. After a few seconds Gohan looked up to see that no physical damage was afflicted on piccolo or his self. He turned his head to see a force field covering them. 

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Cain answered with his hands extended to keep up the field around them. "Get ready to move!" the three moved and avoided the next blast.

"What, why is he here, Kaffir where's Jack?" the commander answered.

"Sir I'm not picking him up on my scouter, something's wrong."

"Isn't it obvious, he's in the next dimension.I saw to it myself. Which is where you're going next for your crimes."

"Oh really, and how can you stop us while we're wearing this armor? Face it Cain you're no match against us, with or without the armor." The Commander boasted.

His reply was a smirk... "You underestemate me... soon you will realize you're mistake" his muscles tensed up, "and you will be a sign to all who threatens my life!" And with a loud cry the young fighter transforms into a Super Sayian. "Don't mess with a Sayian!"


End file.
